violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubbin Off The Paint
'''Rubbin Off The Paint '''is a song written by YBN Nahmir. Lyrics Intro That's what I thought you said Now let me offer this as a rebuttal Ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang 1 They say Lil Nahmir where you been at? I'm just passin' a breeze I been runnin' up a check, that's why these bitches on me I been coolin', layin' low, but I'm not takin' a seat But just know a nigga back and this time I won't leave I been runnin', runnin', runnin', gotta check me a bag I got hunnids on my neck and I got Trues on my ass Niggas said I'm goin' broke, well I just take it and laugh I be speedin' in that foreign with Five-O on my ass But I'm that nigga, I won't ever change, rubbin' off the paint Smokin' dank, got a Uzi in my lap, I let it bang Free Lil Tay, know he keep a 'K, but he not Tay-K I up the chop and let it blow him, watch this bitch heat his face, I'm that nigga And all my young niggas pullin' triggers, we gorillas We let this bitch off until you feel us, for you niggas That's always on IG with them yiggies, takin' pictures Is you really gon' use 'em or you just loafin' for them bitches? You niggas really hoes and you be acting like these bitches You niggas say y'all silent but y'all probably in there snitchin' Most the niggas that's around me throwin C's like they crippin' But they do it for the twins, free Lil Corey and Lil Christian But I'm rockin' with my shooters and that's mandatory One up top like I'm Mozzy, bitch I keep a 40 You say I'm lackin', nigga try me, shoot you and yo' shorty I'm cookin up in the lab like I'm Rick and Morty 40 poppa, hit a mobsta, turn your brain to pasta Hit a opp up, dreads swangin' just like I'm a Rasta Smokin' ganja and I'm zooted, walkin' in my Pradas Any nigga test my gangsta nigga, I'ma pop 'em And we ain't throwin' hands with you fuck niggas It's one up top up in that chamber, better duck nigga Niggas dissin' on Lil Valley, he get slumped nigga We shoot his body then we lay him in that trunk nigga I'm one-hundo, bitch that's on my life, I will never fold A nigga speakin on Lil Quay, well then that nigga gotta go I'm really small but I can fight but I'ma still up that pole For you niggas think I'm pussy, you gon' have to show me hoe Police always at my fuckin' crib, I don't tell 'em shit I'm really rapping 'bout this fuckin life, that I fuckin' live But I be coolin', tryna focus on them fuckin' dividends But if it's money near yo' head, well I'ma fuckin get it, man Outro Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Triva *This would start YBN's popularity because big artists like Drake would give a shout out to this song. *The "That's what I thought you said, Now let me offer this as a rebuttal" was a reference to a Spongebob episode titled "Fear of the Krabby Patty". The quote can be seen here. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:YBN Nahmir